


Futaroc

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Ecosystem, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Hyper Ass, Minigirl, Monster Girls, Orgy, Size Difference, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: An analysis of some of the strange and debased creatures that roam the peculiar world of Futaroc.
Kudos: 8





	Futaroc

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission for a documentary-style story revolving around alien monster girls going at it with each other. Being a science-fantasy writer by craft, I like to think my experience with worldbuilding helped me out on this one, but that's for you to decide.
> 
> Also, 30th story posting, wooo!

The universe is home to innumerable mysteries and wonders. Strange and fascinating cosmic phenomenon spread across countless worlds and galaxies, all set against the backdrop of time. In the infinite expanse of the universe, almost anything has a chance of existing, and even the most bizarre and unlikely of situations and environments find a way to manifest themselves in far-flung corners of the cosmos. Life is one such unlikely occurrence. A rarity, in most parts of the universe, but there are some tiny pockets where life not only emerges, but prospers, and develops in ways one can only imagine. On one planet, a race of three-headed lizards worshiping an enormous monolith. On another, a planet-wide colony of coral. There’s even a peculiar blue and green world inhabited by a race of ape-like creatures that still think they’re quite a bit smarter than they really are. However, one of the strangest and most interesting examples of life happens to exist on a planet of vibrant geological and ecological variety, Futaroc. In the course of its existence as a world, Futaroc has seen the emergence and evolution of a large variety of fauna and flora, which has continued to develop, though not quite in the way that is common on most other planets. For the creatures of Futaroc, procreation remains the be-all, end-all priority, and as a result, nearly all of them have evolved to be exceptionally effective at spreading their seed, in one way or another. The methods by which the multitudes of life on Futaroc propagate themselves is something truly remarkable, and by observing some of the more unique examples of this, in some of the more exotic and even inhospitable parts of the planet, we may learn just how the creatures of this planet really get down to business.

The Giddarra Crags are one of the most desolate regions on all of Futaroc. Millions of years ago, it was a tumultuous zone of intense volcanic activity, situated at the bottom of a primordial sea. That sea has since retreated, and the magma that shaped the region has cooled completely, leaving a cold, dead amalgamation of splintering valleys and jagged cliffs. The spiky, fractured cliffs are dense, brittle and almost totally barren, preventing complex plant life from emerging anywhere in the area. High winds threaten to uproot larger species of flora, and can make navigation a struggle for some of the region’s smaller inhabitants, especially when the wind picks up and holds the potential to create vicious cyclones. However, there are times, in this foreboding environment, where the howling of the wind is broken up by the approach of an unexpected visitor.

_Boom… boom… BOOM… **BOOM!**_

The ground rumbles and quakes repeatedly, as a towering beast trundles through a rocky valley in the menacing shadow of the claw-like clifface. Each step she takes creates massive vibrations, both in the ground, and in the unbelievable heft of her backside. Her normal hands cradle her large, sensitive bust, sheltering it from the wind, while her larger, carapace-covered claws sway as they fight against the strong gusts. The smooth red carapace of her back gives way to two gigantic swells of supple pink meat that jiggle with every movement, tapering off only as they end in her feet. A perfectly-evolved energy tank, built to last on long journeys.

“Grooooowllll…”

She is a Darthicc Princess, braving the surface world in search of a place to settle down. Upon reaching maturity, Darthicc Princesses are exiled from the underground hives they are raised in by the resident Darthicc queen, and sent scouring the planet in search of a suitable location for a new hive, where they will burrow, grow even more immense, and produce hordes of subservient progeny over time, becoming a full-fledged Darthicc queen.

“Grrrrock… Grrrrock…”

Alas, despite how many are sent out on a daily basis, few of them actually succeed. The surface holds innumerable dangers, many of which the Princesses are unfamiliar with. Though her huge, immeasurably-hefty behind gives her more than enough weight to throw around in a tussle, she is far from observant. Her six beady, black eyes are nearly useless above ground, and though her sense of hearing is extremely acute, the howling winds make it difficult for her to pick up on anything. She is, for all intensive purposes, almost completely deaf and blind, making her the perfect target for the Giddarra Crags’ rowdy locals.

“Nyck… nyck, nyck… gawoool…”

In the shadow of the clifface, a shrewd, thin creature with four arms begins to stalk her, skulking quickly, yet quietly, along the ground. Her loud approach has caused the Darthicc Princess to attract the attention of a vicious Giddarran Stalker.

“Nycknycknyck… woolll… woolll…”

A species of ravenous pack hunters, the Giddarran Stalkers are the uncontested apex predators of the Crags. Their reproductive organs grow constantly over the course of their lives, and result in them having some of the highest sex drives of any creatures on Futaroc.

_Grooooan… chuuuurn…_

This particular Stalker is desperate to find a mate. Her balls are swollen and overfilled, having grown so massive that she has to carry them with her second pair of arms while she crawls. Stalkers produce incredible volumes of semen, to the point where it can swell and bloat their testicles to immense proportions. If they are not properly emptied on a regular basis, the Stalker’s balls will eventually grow so large, they burst, meaning almost guaranteed death. Likewise, any creature that traverses the Crags runs the risk of getting rutted by a pack of pent-up Stalkers. Unfortunately for the Princess, this is exactly the fate in store for her.

**_“Nyckaaaaaa!”_ **

With a loud cry, the Stalker leaps into the air and onto the back of the Darthicc Princess, firmly attaching herself to her rear. Her strong limbs give her a nearly unbreakable grip that the sudden shaking and swaying of the Princess’s rear does little to help break. As soon as she jumps on her, the Stalker’s massive, erect cock burrows deep into her perfectly-soft cheeks, deeply pleasing the Stalker, no doubt.

**“Grrraaack!”**

The Princess wildly shakes her rear, trying to throw the unwelcome assailant off of her. Unable to turn and see what has grabbed onto her due to the sheer size of her ass, the Princess tries to use her articulated claws to pry them off, instead. However, the Stalker is perceptive enough to evade her clumsy scratches and swings, and as the Princess shakes her rear even harder, she eventually loses her balance, and falls to the ground.

**CRASH!**

Lacking the strength to get back on her feet after days of constant travel, the Princess is now completely at the mercy of the Stalker. Eagerly groping the vast expanses of supple pink flesh available to her, a grin comes over the Stalker’s scaly face, her three blue eyes glowing as a sign of arousal. She climbs higher on the Princess’s behind, and opens her mouth widely as she raises her head to the sky.

_**“GAAAA-WOOOOL!”** _

A shrill, echoing cry pierces through the howling winds of the Crags, a clarion call for the Stalker’s brethren. Within less than a minute of her giving the single, other Stalkers creep out of the shadows and crevices in the rock formations, scuttling towards the downed Princess, their cocks already erect and ready. The Princess struggles, but, even despite her size and desperation, she is hopelessly outmatched by the dozen Stalkers that now surround her. A pair of Stalkers rush up to her back and pin her claws down with their upper arms, while they stroke their cocks with their lower arms. Three more Stalkers come up near her face, playfully slapping their genitals against her head as she struggles. Most of the Stalkers, however, find themselves fascinated with her behemoth rear, and crawl towards and onto it without hesitation. The Stalker that called them has already begun to enjoy herself with the help of the Princess’s ass, grunting repeatedly as she thrusts her cock between her firm, yet soft globes. She has no real intentions of breeding the Princess or directly inseminating her, she’s just trying to get off as quickly as possible, as are all of her friends. Like most Giddarran Stalkers, they are totally preoccupied with draining their balls as thoroughly as they are able, which, with the help of the Princess’s soft, supple butt flesh, will no doubt be very easy for them.

_“Gaaaa… wooool~”_

The Stalker chirps and moans in pleasure, her cock releasing an enormous load of cum deep inside the Princess’s ass cleavage in no time at all. This doesn’t do anything to make her thrusting abate, though. Having evolved beyond the need for refraction periods, Stalkers can engage in constant sex for hours on end, powering through orgasm after orgasm as they unload their pent-up sperm. The rest of the Stalker’s pack have already begun to pleasure themselves with the Princess’s ass, rubbing their cocks against it or furiously stroking them from the sides. The air is filled with a cacophony of bestial moaning as the Stalkers indulge themselves with their newly-found sex toy.

“Nycknycknyck woool! Woooool!”

A Stalker near the Princess’s face releases a huge blast of cum directly onto her head, much to the Princess’s displeasure. The ongoing circle jerk in front of her is making the Princess extremely irate, something that would normally be quite a problem for most creatures. Though normally docile, the Darthicc can become extremely destructive when upset.

“Grrrrooooock!”

The Princess groans loudly as she tries to throw or at least scare away the Stalkers with the weight of her huge behind. Unfortunately, with her claws pinned and her body stuck to the ground, all she can really do is shake and sway her ass in a futile effort to combat the Stalkers’ onslaught. This only excites the Stalkers on her rear even more, making them hump and cum faster and harder. For Giddarran Stalkers, nothing is more arousing than seeing their prey struggle while they are mercilessly fucked and bred.

“Wooool! Wooool!”

The Stalkers moan and chirp in unison with one-another, cumming over and over again on and inside the Princess’s fantastic ass. The plump, soft pink flesh bulging out from her rigid red carapace is far more pleasurable than most of what Giddarran Stalkers get to play with in the desolate Crags, and as a result, they are going all-out on this particular princess, draining their balls repeatedly as they savor every last inch of her ass. The copious amounts of thick Stalker cum splatter all over her behind and drip onto the ground, pouring out of the engorged testes of the Stalkers in seemingly unlimited amounts.

“Grrrr…”

The Princess groans deeply as her face is blasted with rope after rope of semen, her strength rapidly fading as the Stalkers crawl and cum all over her body. Even if she still had some strength left, it is unlikely she would be able to force the pack of Stalkers off of her, especially considering what is about to happen next.

_**“GAAAA-WOOOOL!”** _

The pack leader lets out another echoing cry into the air, which is promptly mimicked by the rest of her pack. The chorus of harsh Stalker screeching calls forth even more of their kind from the further reaches of the Crags, causing dozens more Stalkers to flock to the downed Princess, all of them looking to drain their balls. Before long, the prevailing winds of the Crags are drowned out by the moaning, chirping and shrieking of dozens of Stalkers as they partake in a massive orgy. The Princess is helpless to stop them, and, given how utterly obsessed many of the Stalkers are becoming with her incredibly erotic body, it is unlikely they will give her up anytime soon. Needless to say, this Darthicc Princess has failed in her mission to find and secure a safe place for a new colony, having succumb to the ravenous dangers that lurk in the shadowy valleys of the Crags, like so many others before her. She is entirely at the mercy of the Stalkers, and the Stalkers are anything but merciful.

_**“GAAAA-WOOOOL!”** _

In sharp contrast to the lifeless rocky terrain of the Crags, Futaroc is also home to vast expanses of vibrant plant life, none more thick and wild than the sprawling Umar Rainforest. This rainforest, spreading out in all directions from the planet’s equator, contains the largest and most diverse collection of fauna and flora anywhere on the world. It is here where the survival instincts of Futaroc’s inhabitants are truly put to the test, as all different species of plants and animals clash constantly in a struggle for evolutionary dominance. However, for some, this struggle isn’t exactly the most pressing concern in their minds.

“Vrrrrr… _yiyiyi~”_

Among the countless other calls and cries of distant animals that echo through the shrouded canopy of the rainforest’s towering trees, the elated moaning and squeaking of a small Myrsa bird on the forest floor can be heard as she eagerly pleasures herself in a secluded grove. A widespread, common species of flight-capable humanoids, Myrsa birds live in the uppermost parts of the rainforest canopy, safely out of the reach of most possible predators on the ground. However, there are times when a particularly bold bird will fly to the forest floor to relieve herself of her pent-up seed, sometimes with the help of another organism. In this case, the Myrsa is using the natural properties of one of the rainforest’s most prolific species of plant life to satisfy her stiff cock.

 _Slurp… slurp… slurp…_ **_SPLORT!_**

The Suckleweed, a rapidly-reproducing kind of plant found all over the Umar Rainforest, is a favorite masturbation tool for many animal species. Its hollow, cylindrical blossoms are coated in a thick, slippery substance that acts as a natural aphrodisiac, drawing horny creatures in towards it. When they inevitably stick their penises into one of its blossoms, the blossom closes tightly around it and begins to rapidly suck and pump around the shaft of the lured creature, creating intense pleasurable sensations for them. When the creature inevitably ejaculates, the Suckleweed can absorb the nutrients in their semen to feed itself. It is a highly-effective symbiotic relationship that has ensured the Suckleweed’s continued survival for millions of years, and creatures all over Futaroc have consistently made use of its properties to help them get off time and time again, just as this Myrsa bird is doing right now.

_“Yiii… yiii…”_

As the bird chirps and squeals happily while she pumps the Suckleweed full of her seed, she is oblivious to the approach of another creature. Her kind stay in the rainforest canopy almost all of the time, and for good reason. Their small, frail bodies are practically defenseless against larger predators. Unfortunately for this particular Myrsa, one such predator is exactly what she has managed to attract with her incessant moaning.

**“Ooogooru!”**

A deep bellow can be heard above her as a huge beast descends from above, grabbing her and pulling her into its grasp just as she is about to release another load into the Suckleweed. As the Myrsa struggles, she finds herself face-to-face with the slobbering maw of a ferocious Galung.

“Ooo! Ooo!”

A species of very large, but very nimble, primates, the Galung are dominant mid-level predators within the Umar Rainforest. Their bulky limbs and natural agility make them proficient at pinning down smaller creatures, such as this unaware Myrsa.

“Yiii! Yiii!”

Struggling to break out of the Galung’s grasp, the Myrsa thrashes and flutters the wings on her back, her small cock still erect and dripping with her juices. The scent and sound of her careless masturbation has obviously caught the attention of this particular Galung, and made her noticeably horny, as well. Her own cock, much, much larger than the Myrsa’s, begins to chub up as she stares at her helpless prey, now little more than a pocket pussy for the superior lifeform.

_“Ooooo~”_

The Galung presses the throbbing tip of her cock between the Myrsa’s thin legs, spreading them apart easily. Without a second thought, she forces herself inside of the Myrsa, pushing her cock as deep as it will go inside the bird-girl’s tight petite body.

“Y-Yiiiii!”

The Myrsa cries out in agony as she is penetrated, unable to stop the brutish, furry creature from having her way with her. Though small, the bodies of Myrsa birds are surprisingly flexible and durable on the inside, to the point where even creatures far larger than them can comfortably fit their cocks inside of her. Well, comfortable for them, at least.

“Ooog! Ooruuu!”

The impeccable tightness of the Myrsa’s insides compel the Galung to begin thrusting wildly inside of her, her cock pumping harshly in and out of the Myrsa’s tiny body, bulging her firm green-feathered abdomen considerably with each thrust. Her insides wrap around the Galung’s cock with perfect precision, pleasuring every ridge and vein of her shaft with each stroke. For those that can catch them, Myrsas can serve as excellent cock sleeves, as this lucky Galung is finding out for herself.

“Yiii-i…”

The Myrsa groans and lets her arms and legs go limp, her entire body quickly exhausted by her failed attempts at escaping the clutches of the Galung. This allows the Galung to completely go wild on the Myrsa’s tight body. Grabbing her with her other 6-fingered hand, she pumps the Myrsa’s body up and down on her cock at an unprecedented rate, absolutely ravishing her insides with her enormous phallus. It doesn’t take long for the firm squeezing of the Myrsa’s body to coax an orgasm out of the rut-crazy Galung.

“Ooooguuuu!”

The creature bellows into the hot jungle air as her thick seed squirts out of her cock and into the Myrsa’s body over and over again. The tiny flying being is quickly bloated by the sheer volume of cum poured into her, which soon reaches an amount so great, it spurts out of her mouth and onto the damp, shrub-covered ground. After cumming for at least 30 seconds the eruptions of semen from the Galung’s cock finally cease, leading her into a blissful afterglow. Dropping the Myrsa to the ground, she too becomes oblivious to her surroundings for a few brief moments. Unfortunately for her, these short moments are all it takes for an even greater beast to come upon the previously-copulating pair.

_“Urrrrrrrriiiii…”_

The quaking of the ground signifies the arrival of one of the Umar Rainforest’s most powerful and imposing creatures, the likes of which are rarely seen, but always feared. The Galung has only a moment to turn around before it is snatched up by a towering Urri Strider.

_“Urrrrrriiii?”_

The true apex predators of the rainforest, everything about the biology of the Urri Striders has evolved to be as long as possible. Long lifespans, long bodies with long limbs, and some of the longest, thickest cocks on all of Futaroc. Though they are slow and rather lethargic, when they feel the need to breed, anything that lies below or above them in the rainforest is potential prey, as this Galung is discovering firsthand.

“Ooog! Guuu!” Struggling in the grasp of the Urri’s spiny fingers, just as her captured Myrsa bird did in hers, the Galung panics as she watches the Urri’s titanic penis gradually throb to life, its monstrous head coming closer and closer to her. Her entire body barely makes up a third of the size of the Urri’s entire cock, and unlike the Myrsa, the Galung doesn’t have the advantage of being stretchy and durable on the inside. Of course, this hardly acts as a deterrent to the Urri’s advances. For every living thing on Futaroc, the struggle for survival is that of constant one-upmanship. Creatures that breed freely with lesser prey can find themselves becoming the sex toys of even more powerful predators in the blink of an eye, who are just as likely to be beaten down and filled with cum by even stronger beasts. Every creature is either a sub or a dom, and even those occupying the upper rungs of the ecological ladder must remember that they are far from the biggest things out there.

_“Urrrriiiii…!”_


End file.
